


Lost Lamb

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Kinktober [19]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Biting, Blood and Injury, But I want to warn y'all its mentioned, Coming In Pants, Horror, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mentions of Necrophilia, No one is into that, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: There are those fascinated with the macabre. Then there are those the internet labels "Monster Fuckers". Where the hell does Rhett fit on this bizarre scale?





	Lost Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Aphrodisiacs | Double (or More) Penetration | **Biting** | Uniforms
> 
> Did I say 3 parts? Clearly I was lying.

Now Rhett was aware, there are those out there interested in the curious and the morbid. That an even more select few got off to those taboo things.  
  
He'd heard of men defiling graves to stick their dicks in rotting flesh. Heard of people who liked to be tied up and cut up. None of those more extreme things ever interested him.  
  
But as he sat by the lake, fishing rod in hand, it was hard not to imagine wild things with some supernatural creature lurking in the woods. Things that would make him blush, fumble the line. Draw an amused chuckle from the monster that would occasionally spook off his dog.  
  
In the light of day, Link looked normal. Well he should say, normal enough. His dark hair always seemed perfectly parted, fluffy with the cutest little curl at the ends. His eyes were the brightest blue he had ever seen in his life, and the creature wore tortoiseshell glasses over them. But the man seemed skinny, like he couldn't put on weight. Shirts and pants seeming to swallow him whole.  
  
That had to be the curse of the wendigo. The same curse he sometimes saw in those sharp, jagged teeth grinding together while looking at him.  
  
Those teeth he knew that could render flesh from bone. Teeth he imagined sinking into the meat of his thigh or shoulder.  
  
Being attracted to corpses seemed mildly more normal then a sudden sexual attraction to _ dying _.

* * *

Link left him mostly alone, by mostly alone he meant, he would stand on the edge of Rhett's property while the man unloaded his truck. Staring. It always made the blond's spine tingle.  
  
And today when Barbara exited the house and ran straight towards the monster. Rhett broke out into a cold sweat. Link only bent down, gently reaching to touch soft white fur. Almost as soon as his hand touched the dog's fur he was standing and running into the forest.  
  
Rhett was alarmed by the sudden turn of events.

* * *

Rhett found the older woman, told her that the creature had left a name on the side of his house. Stretching the truth, he said the creature had left the name Link there.  
  
The elder frowned, told him again to leave those cursed lands. That a man by that name turned to beast.  
  
Not the information he had been looking for.

* * *

There was red staining those perfect lips the next morning when Rhett let Barbara out of the house. He also looked...  
  
Satiated.  
  
Rhett swallowed before calling out, "Morning neighbor."  
  
Those bright blue eyes locked onto him with a smile, those sharp teeth stained red.  
  
"_Morning neighbor_," Link purred.  
  
Rhett did not stay outside.

* * *

Rhett wasn't ashamed of the fact that he had furiously jacked off in the shower at the sight of Link's mouth stained with blood. He was ashamed that he had wished it was _ his _ blood upon the creature's lips.  
  
The internet was no longer an aid. The only information he could seem to find was that he was now considered a 'monster fucker'.  
  
But he didn't imagine fucking Link. Or being fucked by the monster. No, he imagined being maimed and killed.

* * *

When Rhett heard the wendigo howl that night, he didn't know what possessed him. Whatever it had been, drew him from his bed and towards the front door.  
  
Barbara ran out of the house first, running towards the dark form at the edge of the forest.  
  
The normally bright blue eyes locked onto Rhett's shirtless form and the creature hissed. Taking a few stumbling steps towards the cabin. Rhett also took a handful of steps towards the creature. "Link?"  
  
With ungodly speed the creature was on him, the wind punched out of his lungs as he hit the wood of his porch. "_Should have stayed inside Rhett_," the warm, melodic voice had a tinge to it when he was like this. Like another layer was there, a pitch that drove fear into his heart.  
  
"You gonna eat me now? After all this time?" he blinked up at Link. In the sun he just looked pale and thin, under the thin light of the moon he was gray and gaunt.  
  
The sound that erupted from Link's throat was ear shattering, Rhett flinching and shutting his eyes against the sudden pain in his ears.  
  
When he opened his eyes, Link had opened his mouth jagged teeth gleaming in the low light. The blond could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He wanted to egg the creature on, but he was afraid to make any more noise in case the wendigo ran off.  
  
Link's head dipped down, the blond shivering as ebony hair tickled his face and ear. A gentle kiss was placed on his shoulder, the tender softness of it disarming.  
  
Then the hot flash of pain made him tense, his whole body going rigid under the creature.  
  
Rhett let his head fall against the wood of the porch, a shaky moan escaping past his lips. That sound was enough to have Link off him in a flash, bolting into the night with another otherworldly scream.  
  
The blond sighed shakily, his whole body slumping against the cool wood.  
  
He wasn't alarmed to find he had come in his sweatpants. He was alarmed at how okay he was with the whole situation. That he had come as soon as those teeth sank into soft flesh.  
  
If there was a God, he had certainly turned his back on this little lamb. A lamb he left to the slaughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Well Rhett, I am also sexually attracted to death buddy. You're _fine_. Lmao
> 
> Would you fuck Wendigo!Link? I would.
> 
> Let me know if you would below, or over on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).


End file.
